


Fugitives

by RabbitGums



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Team SMP - Freeform, L’manberg revolution, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Techno Wilbur and Tommy are brothers, They’re just chillin, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitGums/pseuds/RabbitGums
Summary: Being on the run isn’t always so bad. Techno and Tommy have a water fight
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, No ships they’re brothers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Fugitives

It had been at least a few hours since Wilbur and Tommy had last seen Techno. He’d rode off to gather supplies with a reassuring nod that he’d be back soon and a tug of his horses reigns. Worry had began to settle in the brother’s minds, though this was Technoblade they were dealing with. He was unpredictable yet reliable, after all the blade never dies. And so the two hadn’t fully panicked when he hadn’t returned as soon as they’d expected. Even so, these were hard times anything could’ve happened. So naturally, they made the choice to grab their swords and head into the woods to find him. Better safe than sorry, Wilbur had always thought.

Missing their human gps, Wilbur and Tommy stumbled into the thick forest, clambering over foliage and tree roots in an attempt to find their brother. Using the trodden dirt and cut branches as indicators that they were going in the right direction, they continued through the trees. They kept a sharp eye out for anything that could help find Techno, he was good at hiding his tracks. After a good while of trekking through grabbing sweet berry bushes that left small grazes over their hands and sticky mud that pulled them into the ground, the brothers came across a clearing. The sound of a small waterfall crashed calmly as bees idled on the many breeds of flowers spread across the grass floor. Soon Wilbur noticed a horse, it was Techno’s. Had something bad happened? Quickly examining the horse, he noticed a cape draped over the saddle and a crown atop it, again it was Techno’s. As he looked past the horse the examine the water, without a moment to react, a cold blade was pressed against his neck. He let out a surprised gasp only to sigh in relief upon seeing who it was holding the blade, it was lowered swiftly.

“Oh, it’s you.” The pink haired man stepped out from behind his horse, giving it a pat.  
“Techno, what are you doing out here?”  
Tommy had been intently watching a bee buzz from flower to flower before he’d rushed over.  
“I could ask you two the same question, shouldn’t you be back at the base?” Techno’s hair was no longer in its usual braid, he’d shed most of his layers and left them neatly folded on the banks of the water, he was still wearing trousers and an unbuttoned shirt much to his sibling’s relief. The brothers looked at each other as he waded into the water.  
“We came looking for you. We were worried,” Tommy piped up.  
“Worried? About me?” Techno huffed a chuckle as he removed his shirt, exposing the many scars that littered his skin. Wilbur rolled his eyes as his brother sat in the water and dipped his head back. Perhaps they seemed stupid to be worried, but it couldn’t be helped in circumstances like these. Even when the person they were worried about was Technoblade.  
“What on earth are you doing?” Wilbur watched in slight confusion.  
“Washing my hair, this is the only chance I’ll have for a while,” Techno ran his hands through his wet hair. With the revolution going on, none of them really had the time to do menial tasks like eating or washing their hair properly. Kinda gross.  
“You could’ve at least told us you were gonna take ages.” Wilbur crossed his arms.  
“Y’know, the water’s nice,” Techno mused with a smirk as he wrung the water from his hair. Tommy looked at Wilbur with a questioning expression plastered on his face, silently asking for his permission to get in. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had any kind of fun. Wilbur sighed, “Go on then, I’ll stay on guard.” Tommy grinned as he gingerly dropped his sword and cannonballed into the water, splashing both Wilbur and Techno, When the blonde surfaced he was met with a barrage of splashes from the pink haired man, “You could’ve at least taken your shoes off,” Techno laughed as Tommy splashed back and a battle ensued. Wilbur chuckled lightly and backed up as the two messed around, brushing his now wet hair aside. He kept an eye out for anything that may be lurking, everything seemed calm but you could never be too safe. Techno had, unsurprisingly, won their war of the water. Tommy had given in with a few shrieks and his arms up to protect his eyes from the pelting waves. They called a truce and the blonde hoisted himself out the water, absolutely drenched. Techno followed suit, squeezing the water from his hair yet again before braiding it and throwing it over his shoulder. He buttoned his shirt back up, slung his cape over his shoulders and adjusted his crown back atop his head. Tommy attempted to wrench what little water he could from his clothes as he squelched over to Wilbur, his arms wide for a hug.  
“Tommy you stay far away from me, I mean it.” Wilbur jolted away from the tree he was leaning against to out manoeuvre his dripping wet brother and hide behind Technoblade.  
“What’s wrong Wilbur? Don’t you want a hug?”  
“Absolutely not.” The brunette held Techno in front of him like a shield as Tommy circled around.  
“Alright that’s enough, if you get my cape wet I’m gonna skin you alive.” Tommy instantly stopped teasing at the threat earning a laugh from Techno as he went to rummage through his things.  
“Here,” The blonde was lightly smacked in the face with a towel, “Dry off or you’ll get a cold or something.” Techno’s tone was stale and emotionless as usual but his words were laced with concern. Tommy appreciated the gesture and immediately started drying off what he could before draping the towel over his shoulders. Evidently, his decision to jump into a body of water fully dressed hadn’t been a smart one.

Eventually the trio were ready to set off back to Pogtopia, Techno had opted to guide his horse by the reigns instead of riding as to seem fair on the others. Wilbur led his siblings back through the foliage, Tommy followed gripping the towel with shivering fingers as they made their way back. The Blade tailed slightly behind the other two, still keeping an eye out for potential dangers as the sun began to set in shades of orange and red. A chittering Tommy was offered a seat on Techno’s horse before his cold legs gave out, he swiftly accepted, quivering in the saddle as the others walked alongside the horse in silence. Back at the base, the brothers arrived relatively unscathed. Tommy quickly ran to change into dry clothes before he contracted pneumonia. Wilbur glanced up into the night sky, the moon hung proudly in the darkness, it’s reflection danced in the river as stars peppered the sky in striking patterns. It was a nice night. He decided to start a small campfire on the banks of the river close to the base. It was a stupid idea, to risk giving away their position. Though judging by what Tubbo had reported back to them, Manberg had bigger problems to deal with than them right now. Schlatt wouldn’t waste time and resources looking for them when the country was on the brink of civil war. So he set the fire, much to Techno’s displeasure. He came around, eventually. Soon the three brothers had gathered around it, basking in its warmth and gazing at the cool night sky as they roasted sweet berries on sticks and spoke about childhood memories they all fondly recalled.

Maybe being a fugitive wasn’t all bad after all?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I’m aware I suck at dialogue lol


End file.
